Felices para siempre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiseKuro. Kise abandonaría todo, la escuela, su trabajo como modelo, su futuro, lo que fuese por Kurokocchi. Pero a cambio, este le hace una promesa.


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **07. La vida, no la quiero para nada, para nada me sirve sin ti.

* * *

**Felices para siempre.**

Kise observa su reflejo en el espejo del camerino y aunque resultaría absurdo afirmar que un extraño le devuelve la mirada, ciertamente no es el mismo chico que, con ojos entrecerrados y un ligero hilillo de saliva en los labios, lo saluda todas las mañanas con una media sonrisa. Supone que es la magia de maquillaje y las prodigiosas manos de su estilista, que le han creado algo parecido a un flequillo del lado izquiero del rostro y que ahora aplican grandes dósis de spray que tardará al menos media hora en lavar en cuanto tenga acceso a una ducha. Aún así, la vida de modelo es divertida. Se ocupan mucho de ti y te miman, aunque también hay momentos difíciles, en los que tu representante de regaña por tal y cual declaración. Es un medio móvil, diferente, totalmente diseñado para alguien tan vivaz como él.

—¿Cómo va? ¿Te gusta? —pregunta la joven, que por fin ha terminado el cabello y cuyos tacones, Kise pronto escuchará andando tras de sí para buscarle las prendas de la siguiente sesión.

—Es interesante —afirma Kise con una sonrisa y no hace ademán de tocarlo, como cuando era amateur, pues podría deshacerlo y eso equivaldría a otra media hora de retoques y un largo sermón por parte de su representante—. Rina-chan, ¿qué toca hoy?

—Es el catálogo de verano, Kise-kun. Así que —dirigiéndole una rápida sonrisa por medio del espejo, la alta figura se apresura a buscar entre las perchas de ropa a su espalda para mostrarle lo que deberá usar—, trajes de baño, shorts, camisetas, playeras. Pensé que lo sabrías, pero supongo que eso es esperar mucho de ti.

—¡Qué cruel, Rina-chan! —se queja el rubio, aunque ya está más que acostumbrado a que todos jueguen con él de esa manera.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Desde que sales con ese Kurokocchi tuyo andas más distraido que de costumbre —la mujer se encoge de hombros, luego se aparta la larga cortina de cabello castaño de la cara y al instante, su actitud cambia a otra más profesional—. Ahora, muévete. Tenemos que estar listos en cinco minutos.

—¿Crees que pueda llevarle copias a Kurokocchi de las fotos de hoy? —inquiere él, que ha comenzado a cambiarse con todo el cuidado del mundo, tratando de no arruinar el peinado y la ligera capa de base que le han puesto en el rostro. La sola mención del nombre de Kuroko parece ponerlo de otro humor y Rina sabe que se esforzará el triple por agradar a la cámara, todo sea por complacer a ese misterioso chico.

—Ya veremos —dice ella y le señala con una larga uña pintada de color sangre—. Ahora, a trabajar. Tenemos una entrevista por la tarde y si nos da tiempo, comenzaremos con los kimonos de una vez.

—¿Por qué? ¡Y yo que tenía planes de ver a Kurokocchi esta tarde~! —pero no hay lágrima (fingida o no) que valga en el mundo del modelaje. Y aunque en la mayor parte, Kise disfruta de su trabajo (no tanto como el basketball), tiene que admitir que hay aspectos del mismo que le gustaría cambiar, sobretodo si estos incluyen más tiempo para Kuroko y menos para el señor con mirada severa del otro lado de la cámara.

.

La suave brisa de primavera resulta fría para la expuesta piel de Kise, quien a pesar de ser casi las 7 p.m. aún se encuentra encerrado en el estudio de modelaje. Al final y gracias a la exigencia de Rina, han terminado toda la colección de kimonos y han hecho tomas de algunos atuendos de verano, pero todavía les falta la mitad del catálogo. Por eso, la entrevista planificada para la tarde se ha pasado para la noche en lugar de haber sido cancelada y Kise se encuentra, medio desnudo y muy impaciente, frente a un animado entrevistador que no deja de bombardearlo con preguntas que ha respondido en más de una ocasión.

_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu trabajo?_, Kise piensa, que en ese mismo momento, no le puede gustar menos y se deleita, así como se tortura pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo con Kurokocchi en esos momentos. Viendo una película o así. Pero se obliga a responder, parafraseando lo que ha dicho en más de una ocasión y no se molesta mucho en fingir estar animado y feliz, pues no se siente así tras ese horrible día de trabajo. Quizá si pudiera dejarlo... Quizá si renunciara...

_¿Cuál es tu sueño para el futuro?,_ no tiene que pensarlo mucho y no es como si el mundo no lo supiera. Todo se resume a tres cosas, su carrera, el basketball y Kurokocchi, aunque no precisamente en ese orden. Ser piloto, surcar los cielos, seguir jugando basket con amigos y en pequeños torneos, eso es lo único que da como respuesta, aunque Kuroko acude a su mente en más de una ocasión, reclamando su atención. No puede decirlo, sin embargo, está en el contrato. Sus fanáticas deben de creer que está libre y dispuesto, aunque, como él afirme a cada desdichada persona que pueda escucharlo, su corazón pertenezca a Kurokocchi desde los 14 años.

_¿Y tienes a alguna persona especial con quien desees compartir dicho sueño?_. La pregunta flota en el aire durante unos segundos, al igual que la imagen de Kuroko bajo los párpados de Kise. ¿¡Qué demonios!? Se dice y casi siente la adrenalina similar a la de un partido, corriendo por sus venas sin cesar. ¡Es ahora o nunca!

.

Kuroko sabe que algo anda muy mal cuando una mañana, nada más entrar al comedor, su madre suelta una risita al verlo. Normalmente, lo reñiría por su cabello despeinado, un problema que lo ha perseguido desde su más tierna infancia, cuando se levantaba de la cama para desayunar y su madre tenía que cepillarlo hasta que la cabeza le dolía. Sin embargo, dicha mañana no hay mención alguna del cabello de su hijo y la señora Kuroko sólo se limita a mirarlo con una expresión divertida en los labios.

—Buenos días, madre —saluda el joven, cuyo desayuno ya está servido y humea, invitante, en el centro de la mesa.

—Tetsuya, ¿ya has visto esto? —dado que la mujer conoce a la perfección a su hijo, sabe que éste no le preguntará qué se trae entre manos y decide abordar el tema de una buena vez. Así pues, le extiende una revista encima de la mesa, cuya portada él conoce a la perfección.

—Sí. Kise-kun me la mostró cuando vino el otro día. La colección de verano, ¿no es así? —Kise había balbuceado cosas como "primicia" y "sorpresa" unsa tardes antes, a la puerta de su casa, antes de entrar. Luego, habían pasado varias horas (desgraciadamente para Kuroko), mirando las fotos que ahora su madre le mostraba, aunque claro, su madre no tenía intención de que él las examinara tan cuidadosamente como Kise había querido, sobretodo las que pertenecían a al sección de trajes de baño.

—No, no, me refiero a esto —haciendo un movimiento con la mano como para espantar a un bicho molesto, su madre se apresura a pasar las páginas hasta el suplemento central que es recortable y en brillantes letras doradas anuncia (otra) una entrevista exclusiva con Kise Ryouta—. Tetsuya, Kise-kun te menciona.

Kuroko, que hasta entonces ha estado comiendo con calma, se detiene unos instantes antes de tomar la revista entre sus manos, temiéndose lo peor. Conoce el contrato de Kise y las cláusulas que establecen nunca revelará tener una relación por el bien de las ventas, lo conoce no porque le interese (no podría importarle menos), sino porque Kise lo ha mencionado en más de una ocasión, con tono lastimero y todo.

El joven lee la entrevista con rapidez, con esa habilidad que ha cultivado durante años de intensas lecturas. No parece tener nada extraño, las respuestas son rápidas, veraces hasta donde él sabe y Kuroko puede imaginarse a Kise a la perfección, riendo y bromeando en algún estudio de la ciudad, inclinándose para que el micrófono capte sus respuestas. Pero entonces, llega la pregunta que ha captado la atención de su madre (o al menos eso supone), que sin duda estará volviendo locas a muchas jovencitas si Kise ha sido tan inepto como para responder lo que él cree que ha dicho.

_¿Y tienes a alguna persona especial con quien desees compartir dicho sueño?,_ Kuroko también puede imaginarse al entrevistador, aunque sea un ser extraño y con un rostro no del todo definido, ávido de la respuesta, los ojos brillantes y la pluma, así como el micrófono, listos para anotar la primicia. Una trampa en la que Kise ha caido completamente. Es extraño leer su nombre en la respuesta que Kise da, sincera como todo en él. Es extraño porque él siempre ha sido un fantasma, una sombra que se contenta con serlo y nada más. Y ahora, miles de reflectores están sobre su cabeza, paralizándolo en un haz de luz innecesario, tanto como las palabras de Kise en la revista, que hablan de todo tipo de cosas cursis y privadas.

—No me creerás, supongo —dice su madre, cuando se da cuenta de que por fin ha terminado de leer el artículo y deja la revista sobre la mesa, abierta como si fuese la prueba de algún delito espantoso—. Pero estoy feliz de que hayas elegido a Kise-kun. Es un buen chico.

—Gracias por la comida —es lo único que se digna a responder el joven y se apresura a subir las escaleras a su habitación, dispuesto a arreglarse para salir y poner las cosas en orden de una vez por todas.

.

—¡Kurokocchi, tu cabello! —es lo primero que escucha Kuroko cuando por fin se encuentra con Kise, temprano en la mañana, lo suficiente como para perder una o dos clases en sus respectivas escuelas.

—Buenos días, Kise-kun —correcto como siempre, Kuroko ignora el comentario sobre su cabello, que ha olvidado peinar por la prisa de salir a su encuentro. Le ha mandado un mensaje especialmente para ello y también está faltando al primer periodo de clases.

—Buenos días, Kurokocchi —Kise se apresura a abrazarlo, ignorando que se encuentran en un parque público donde algunos niños pequeños juegan a la espera de que sea su hora de entrada al colegio—. ¿Sucede algo malo? Me alegró mucho ver tu mensaje en la mañana~, ¡tenía muchas ganas de verte!

—Kise-kun —el tono de Kuroko es gélido, el rubio lo conoce a la perfección y sabe que es el preludio de algo no muy bueno, por lo cual, deshace su abrazo y se limita a mirar a su interlocutor con los ojos de un cachorro, que de todos modos, no funcionan contra él—. Leí tu última entrevista.

—¿Te gustó? —si fuese un cachorro, Kuroko podría ver la cola de Kise agitándose en su espalda, a la espera de una recompensa, pero los únicos signos que delatan su emoción son sus ojos brillantes, dorados como estrellas.

—No —admite el de ojos azules e ignora el clásico grito de Kise que suena algo así como "¡Qué cruel!"—. Kise-kun, ¿por qué les diste mi nombre?

—¿No es obvio, Kurokocchi? ¡Porque es cierto! ¡Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, Kurokocchi! —Kise se aproxima a Kuroko con el afán de abrazarlo, pero éste se hace a un lado. Nada de abrazos u otras cosas hasta que el problema haya sido resuelto.

—Kise-kun, soy una sombra, ¿recuerdas? Pero tú eres la luz, Kise-kun. Donde quiera que vas, destacas. Ahora que saben mi nombre, mi posición como sombra se ha perdido, destaco bajo la luz, me observarán, seguramente. No necesito de esa atención, Kise-kun. Me molesta —sus palabras suenan terminantes, le transmiten a Kise la decisión de Kuroko, que sin duda no será nada favorable para él.

—No te preocupes, Kurokocchi —se apresura a decir el rubio, que siente demasiado cerca las inminentes palabras de separación y tiene que hacer hasta lo imposible por detenerlas. No podría vivir sin él, no ahora que lo ha conseguido, que ha tenido la dicha de pasar tiempo a su lado y conocerlo mejor. Es imposible para él plantearse una vida sin su Kurokocchi, es...—. No destacarás —promete y se da vuelta sobre la banca en la que ambos están sentados para encararlo mejor—. Me despidieron, Kurokocchi.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Kise-kun? —la palabra "despido" no pega nada con la sonrisa en los labios del otro, que de súbito le hace olvidar su enojo para con él. Enojo que se transforma en consternación y en cierta resignación ante la personalidad despreocupada de Kise.

—Me despidieron por haber roto los términos del contrato —Ryouta se encoge de hombros, como quitándole seriedad al asunto, a pesar de que la tiene—. Mi representante estaba muy enojado y así terminó.

—Pero, Kise-kun, no está bien que hayas perdido tu trabajo por mí.

—Modelar es divertido, Kurokocchi —confiesa Kise, que se siente de nuevo en zona segura y se alegra cuando Kuroko no rechaza su abrazo, aunque sigue mirándolo como si estuviese loco—. Pero prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo que modelando. Empecé a hacerlo como pasatiempo y ya era hora de terminar. Tengo otros planes. La escuela de aviación... Y por supuesto, Kurokocchi.

—Kise-kun, a veces eres un idiota —la mañana se ha perdido, sería inútil tratar de asistir a clases ahora. Aunque todavía puede alcanzar los entrenamientos de la tarde, Kuroko decide quedarse así por el momento, en la tranquilidad del parque donde las risas de los niños resuenan entre los árboles y el cálido sol le acaricia las mejillas, sumido en un abrazo que tiene todo de promesa.

_¿Y tienes a alguna persona especial con quien desees compartir dicho sueño?_, la pregunta vuelve a su mente durante un instante, impresa en carácteres dorados. _¡Sí! Desde que tenía 14 años, toda mi vida he querido pasarla siempre con Kurokocchi... Él será un maestro en el jardín de niños, estoy seguro de que va a ser muy bueno y nosotros..._

—Nosotros seremos felices para siempre —completa él en un susurro, un secreto entre los dos—. ¿No es así, Kise-kun?

**FIN.**


End file.
